the Poetry Assignment
by MysteryMadeMe
Summary: the sequel to a Desirepotion's Assignment. Draco and Hermione are forced to do another assignment with eachother and are not very happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my dearest readers,**

**You are now entering the sequel of an Desirepotion's Assignment. If you didn't read it I suggest you do (because it's funny to see how Draco and Hermione get together), but you can in fact read this even without reading the first one. **

**This story is obviously about Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. I don't quite know where I'm going with the plot but there is a plan taking shape in my head. That's good, but it isn't final so you can add your ideas in the reviewing-thingie. **

**I have to come up with a title too, because a Desirepotion's Assignment 2 sounds so goddamn lame (excuse the language) but Blondie and Bookworm isn't too peachy either and because the plot isn't really decided yet. So if you have any thoughts, compliments, constructive critisicm please review. ) thanks. **

**xxx**

**Mystery.**

* * *

Draco Malfoy does not get intrigued easily.

However, the wild curly hair spread out on his black satin pillow intrigued him every morning all over again, when he wakes up next to his pretty little Bookworm.

Like every morning he woke before her, which was weird and worth-mentioning because she was way more punctual, quicker and neater than he was, not to mention a lot more into schoolthings. She was always bright and right on time.

However, his biological clock decided he had to wake up, to wake her.

With a smile playing on his lips he moved a little closer to her in his big bed and put his arm around her waist. She didn't respond.

He started kissing her collarbone, moving to her neck, to her ear. She moved.

"Get your dogbreath away from me, Blondie."

He smirked. Yes, another day had begun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry for not updating this weekend, you all must have thoughed I backed out on my story. But I didn't. I went away with my family for the weekend but I broughta notebook with me, so Icould write, even without a computer nearby. I wrote two pretty large chapters and I'm now busy with typing them on my computer and getting out as many spelling-errors as I can find. If there still are faults in my chapters, I'm very sorry, sometimes the grammar doesn't work with my way of writing P. **

**Eisel: thanks, and I'll keep going! ) hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**Sarah: thank you, and here's the update!**

**Magicalkey: thank you so much, I hope you enjoy this story too. Sequels tend to be worse than the first ones. I'll do my best to make it as good!**

**Hawaiian-Rachel: I'm glad you liked my first story and here's the update!**

**Mysteriouscharm: hehe, thanks a lot, I hope you like the rest too!**

**Orlilover16: haha D I'm really glad you like it so much! Have fun reading!**

**Draco's love666: hehe thanks but I changed it anyways, this goes with the plot-line I came up with ) I'm sorry it was short but I wasn't really sure what to do with it yet and I was planning to write more before I went away, but the inspiration came later ) here's the update and thanks a lot for the offer, I'll use it and send you an email when I'm in need of help because I now have the basic plot-line and the ending, but the in-between is a little vague P .

* * *

**

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were obviously the weirdest couple in Hogwarts, there was no competing in that.

Even Luna and Neville couldn't have been weirder if they were a couple.

Nobody had ever thought it was even possible, the Womanizing Sexy Slytherin falling for the Goody Two-shoes Gryffindor. Or the other way around because the smart Muggle hated Malfoy's guts for a very very long time.

Nobody thought it could ever happen.

But that was until they saw it with their own very eyes, when Hermione chased Draco in anger down the Great Hall, wearing nothing but a shirt that was obviously Draco's and everybody, students and teachers, ended up watching a love-declaration and a whole lot of kissing.

Since then it was a well-known and definetily well-discussed fact that Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were getting busy. With eachother.

They were the hottest gossip-couple and the most various stories went on about them.

One of the very few sweet ones was that they got detention for only paying attention to eachother in Potions. (false: Hermione was only sending him her most deadly glare because he thought it was funny to curse her kettle to do a walz with her quill.)

One of the way more bad ones was that Malfoy hit her a lot. (false too: Hermione just took revenge for the dancing kettle by cursing him spastic in the Great Hall, and he simply pirouetted around her flapping his arms a lot.)

And one of the many, many more smut-stories was that Moaning Myrtle had found them in her bathroom while they were doing a little moaning of their own. (true, and everytime someone mentioned this story Hermione turned bright red and Draco started laughing)

They were still bickering over nothing, they still hated eachother's friends with passion, called eachother mostly Malfoy and Granger or Blondie and Bookwurm, along with many other curse or nicknames, whatever you like to call it.

But they found their bickering amusing, used their nicknames with covered tenderness and found comfort in eachother's arms every night and definetily cared about eachother. In their weird own way.

"We are going to be late." Hermione mumbled, clearly very irritated.

She was walking down the hall with Draco, on their way to the dungeons for Potions.

She kept straightening her robe and checking her books.

Draco seemed a lot more at ease. He was walking with his usual arrogance and smoothened his hair.

"We're not going to be late." Draco reacted confident. "And if we do," He looked at her from the corner of his eye, "that's not entirely _my_ fault. You co-operated."

She glared at the blonde boy walking next to her, who was now wearing an even more cocky smile than usual, clearly reminding himself of earlier this morning.

"Merlin Malfoy, you just could have written "I had sex" on your forehead!"

Hermione grinned a bit forced, her annoyance of the chance to be late still shown on her face.

She might like the Ferret and her sex-life had never been better (or busier) but she was still Hermione Granger, and Hermione Granger was _never_ late.

Suddenly, she felt something she never thought would happen.

Draco's fingers were trying to intwine with hers. In the Great Hall. In public.

"Draco Malfoy, did I just felt that correctly?" She said, raising her eyebrows in amusement.

He withdrew his hand as quickly as if he was burned.

"I have no idea Bookworm." He said icily, but turning a shade Hermione had never seen before on anyone, maybe expect Ron. "you're probably hyperventilating again for being late, causing you to hallucinate."

"You were trying to hold my hand!" Hermione said triumphant. Her voice rising in volume and pitch of restrained laughter caused a few students to curiously turn their heads.

"Bloody hell woman, lower your voice." Draco said through clenched teeth.

Hermione looked at him with a broad smile on her face.

"Get that smile of your face, Granger, you're practically covering me in endearment." Draco said the word 'endearment' with an expression on his face similar as it was covering him in a big pile of poo, which made Hermione smile even more.

"I did not try to hold your hand." He said heated. "I…I was trying to stop your ridiculous arm-sweeping while you walk. You look like a bloody gorilla and it's rather embarassing."

Hermione first looked at him in disbelief and than bursted out in laughter.

"Very good comeback, Blondie." She laughed. "By the way, that shade of red isn't really working for you."

She entered the classroom and muttering cursewords Malfoy followed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello!**

**Here's the third chapter of the Poetry-Assignment. Please read it and review it, so I know what you all think of it. I love getting reviews and the more I get the more I update winkwink. It's really motivating ,you know. **

**Shout-outs to my lovely reviewers:**

**Mysteriouscharm: haha yes, even Draco Malfoy can do that P.**

**Orlilover16: I'm glad you liked it so much! Here's the update.**

**Darkprincess77: Thank you so much! **

**Sarah: Thanks!**

**Hawaiian-Rachel: I'm glad it amused you!**

**Now go on and read! And don't forget to review!**

**xxx**

**Mystery**

**

* * *

**

Hermione gave Draco one last amused grin and sat down next to Harry.

"What are you smiling about?" Harry said, a little afraid to hear a mushy story.

"Malfoy was trying to be sweet to me." Hermione laughed. "which is an hilarious attempt at all times."

Harry visibly relaxed. He still was a bit troubled with his all-time enemy getting it on with his precious best friend, but he knew Hermione was smart and he was reliefed to see she didn't changed a bit during the first few weeks.

Ron was suprisingly okay with it. Hermione and Harry had spent a lot of time wondering how this could happen but that was until they saw him exchanging admiring glares with a blue-eyed brunette from Ravenclaw. This explained a lot.

And Ginny was simply happy because Hermione was happy. She didn't mind that much that everybody had an opinion about it.

Draco sat down next to Blaise, still muttering to himself. "What is your problem this morning, Drake?" Blaise asked cheerful, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

"Just the Bookworm, Blaise.Draco answered.

Blaise simply grinned as an answer.

"Goodmorning class." Snape emerged from the doorstep. Hiv voice was icy and unctuous. He seemed even more greasy than usual, Hermione thoughed to herself, and was visibly very irritated with something.

"We'll have a different lesson today. This will happen for the next four weeks in this class on this day." Snape paced slowly to the front and the back of the class. The entire class was totally quiet, afraid to move because they didn't want to be the target of the Potions-teachers fury, that was obviously very easy to provoke right now.

"This class will be _sacrified_ for your weekly lesson for your poetry-assignment."

There went a wave of surprise through the classroom and in the word 'sacrificied' Hermione immediately sensed that Snape was this was totally unjustified.

Snape was now pacing up and down infront of his desk, his nose pointing down.

"This is a very valuable adding to your _'personal development'_." Snape pronounced 'personal development' as it was the biggest crap he ever heard of.

"You'll be studying important writers of all ages, muggle and wizard, writing essays and most importantly: writing your own poetry."

A moan of horror was heard.

"You'll be using a lot of _personal_ emotional material, _bare_ out your whole being you might even say." Snape sure knew how to rub it in.

"I'm doomed." Hermione heard Ron sighing. "I hate baring, especially my being."

"Me too." Harry agreed miserably.

Hermione liked poetry, but had never even given it a thought to try and write it herself. She roled her eyes to herself. _I'm good at learning things, not creating them_. And knowing Snape, he would do anything to expose it.

In the mean time, Draco had a very bad feeling about this.

He reacted absently at Blaise's comment that he hated poetry even more than potions.

He looked worriedly at Hermione, who was roling her eyes to no-one in particular. He made a mental note to himself to tell her that was rather pointless. _she looked like she was having a stroke when she did that. _

Snape still liked Draco or at least pretended he did, but his hate for Hermione had only grown since the Great Hall-scene. He would probably try to punish her for not obeying when he told her to stop chasing Draco.

"And I'm _thrilled_ to tell you, you'll be doing this in couples." Snape said without any emotion visible.

Hermione's head flewup from her quiet conversation with Harry about sucking in writing or not. _Oh god_, she thought breathing deeply in_, I'm having a flashback_.

She first looked at Snape, who calmly began to read the list he had. Than she looked at Draco, who was looking rather worried at her too.

She made big eyes at him and when Draco tried to mime that that couldn't happen to them twice in a year, Snape's cold voice interupted their wordless conversation.

"And because this couple's last assignment turned out to be so succesful," (which was true, they got the highest grade of their year) "Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger."

* * *

"You should have kept your big mouth shut." Draco said moody. "I would have handled it."

He pulled a hand through his shiny blonde hair.

It's not like he didn't like working with Bookworm, she was smart, quick of understanding, neat and funny, but she wasn't really the person he would lay bare his entire emotional system.

_And whenI came to think of it,I wouldn't do that withanyone on the planet._ He thought.

Hermione laughed scornful. "yeah, you kissing his greasy ass would have gotten us anywhere. He wants to marry you, but his hate for me is a lot bigger."

Hermione freaked out more about letting him see she could actually really suck at something. Draco was nice to work with. But not with stuff like this.

She had felt relief when Draco showed he wasn't happy with it either.

"Well, actually it would have." Draco said annoyed. "If you'd kept quiet I could have gone to him after class and asked for a switch because I didn't want to get distracted. And now because of your little tirade, I got stuck with you. The only reason you didn't got detention or other punishment is because of me."

Hermione had to admit that his plan was a lot smarter than yelling to Snape he needed Herbal Essence, against greasy hair and might getting his first orgasm out of it too.

It couldn't possibly have improved Snape's opinion about her.

Draco gave one look and when he saw Hermione's face with a look of dismay, he smirked, approached her and pulled his arms around her waist.

"Face it Bookworm, I'm right and you're wrong. A welcome change to my opinion."

Hermione grunted. She hated being wrong.

"It's just so frustrating. I can't work at my best with this assignment because I'm stuck with you."

He didn't quite understand what she was stressing about. She was usually easier with feelings than he was. Not that she showed them to him that often. He shivvered at the idea of Hermione doing that. And usually she was good at everything and certainly not afraid to show that.

"I don't want to do it with you." She stated sullen.

"Good God Granger," Draco replied in annoyance. "I've already seen you get hysterical over completely nothing, I've seen you entirely naked from all possible angles. Do you really think I care what you write in a stupid poem?"

"It's just personal." She shrieked, turning red.

"And you're not too happy about this either, Blondie." She reminded him. "don't get all smart on me. I don't see you writing poems to me either."

"Well, because that would be totally ridicilous." He sputtered. "And I'm certainly not the one getting smart." He added, rolling his eyes.

Hermione lost her temper. "I just hate getting teamed up with you, you know that." She said, her volume increasing, "you get all controlling and for crying out loud, look at the mess our last assignment got us in."

Draco's eyes narrowed.

"If you're referring to us and our weird thing with mess, I couldn't agree more." He said through clenched teeth.

"Oh bite me." Hermione said, her eyes full of anger, but not knowing how to respond. She didn't really think it was such a mess, she was just kranky.

"you wish." Draco replied, his silvery eyes fighting a battle with hers.

"Go to hell!." Hermione snarled when his godforbidden beautiful eyes forced her to look down.

"It already came to me!" Draco yelled back.

They both stormed into their bedrooms and slammed the door.

Draco started to pace up and down.

Hermione sat down on her bed, strangling her sheets.

Then they both screamed out of frustration. And they heard eachother scream.

Draco smirked.

Hermione smiled.

They both opened their bedroomdoors.

Draco saw her bushy curls appearing and her deerbrown eyes looked at him the way he liked it, amused, apologizing and with something like tenderness, only less mushy.

Hermione looked at his sleek, platinum hair, his smirk and his silvery eyes looked at her in his own inscrutable way.

"I won't ask to read your poetry." He offered, trying to turn his smirk a little more apologizing, not that he would ever confess that he did that.

"I won't read yours either." Hermione accepted the truce.

They both came out of their doorstep.

Draco smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Your bedroom or mine?"

* * *

Draco jawned.

"I wear you out, don't I?" Hermione said with a satisfied smile on her face.

"You wish Bookwurm." He smirked.

They were in Hermione's bed and in tradition Hermione wore his shirt and he only wore his boxers.

"Oh right, your sexdrive is bigger than London." She replied dryly.

"England, my love. Bigger than England." He said playfully before pulling her close.

Hermione laughed and bit his neck.

Draco closed his eyes as the biting became kissing. "Are you sure you want to bring this on yourself?" He said, his voice husky. "You know I can go all night, Granger, the sex-drive and all."

Hermione turned to face him, smirking.

"I might not have a sexdrive as big as England but I do have a healthy appetite, Blondie."

* * *

**Please tell me what you think of the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter! **

**Darkprincess77: Thanks and I will!**

**Dracoslove666: Hehe I'm glad you like it, here's the update! Thanks for reviewing me quite often!**

**Secretspells331: I think I remember you from my first story, is that correct? Thanks a lot and I'll do my very best! **

**Mysteriouscharm: hehe! **

**Sarah: oh thank you!**

**Bubbes: thanks a lot, really appreciate that. And I think that's part of the charm, the bickering and arguing. **

**Orlillover: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for all your compliments and you're a very faithful reviewer! Thanks for that, I like getting your reviews.

* * *

**

"Good evening, Granger." Draco said cheerful, as he came in from his Quidditch-practice. He threw his broom on the table

"Hi, sweaty." Hermione grinned. She watched him taking of his shirt. His pale skin was glowing and his perfect abs were just begging to be touched. She bit her lowerlip just at the idea of doing that but hid her longing as his sweaty head came out of the shirt.

_She's pretty doing nothing_. She was lying on the couch, first her nose buried in a book, her curls framing her face as she looked up to smile and eagerly watched Draco. Her deepbrown eyes kept on kept wondering over his bare chest. He pretended not to see it.

"It's how I keep on the Sexgod-vibe that I am designed to be, Granger." Draco said huskily, but placing a light kiss on her forehead as he walked into his bedroom, leaving the door open. "You keep the Bookworm-vibe by studying and reading. It works both ways." He added loudly so she could hear it while he was grabbing clean clothes.

Hermione grinned. "I finished my first Poetry-essay. Did you?" She yelled back at him.

"I did it this afternoon, Granger." He smirked, coming out of his bedroom, turning to the bathroom. "You forget that I'm almost as brilliant as you. Only more handsome."

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "Right."

"Care to join me?" He turned around in the doorstep, smirking at her.

She didn't reply but he could see she liked that idea.

"I need someone to wash my back?" He added.

She grinned. "I'm coming Blondie. You go first, wash the smell away before I hop in."

He grumbled a little but did go in the bathroom.

As he closed the door she got off the couch, walking to her bedroom to grab her pyama's. As she found them, she heard a loud high scream coming out of the bathroom. "Bloody hell!"

She froze for one second and then ran to the bathroom.

She found Draco lying in the shower.

Naked but covered in Dungbombs.

"My god, that smell is horrible." Hermione said, turning slightly green.

"Oh really? How do you think it is from down here?" Draco reacted sarcastic.

Hermione looked at him. His platinum blonde hair was brown, he had dung smeared all over him and the giantic pile of Dungbombs on him caused a smile that got her close to vomiting.

She tried to hold in her laughter. _It's not funny, it's not funny, it's not funny._

But before she knew it, it was too late and she bursted out in laughter.

"Bloody hell, woman, it's not funny! I'm covered in poo!" Draco yelled at her.

When he hear himself say it he started to smirk and before he knew it he was laughing as hard as she did.

After they finished laughing, Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes and helped him get up.

"Normally I like you best naked, but right now I'm not to sure." She joked.

"What the hell caused that spell on the shower to spray Dungbombs all over me?" Draco muttered, cursing while trying to get some off the stuff of him.

"It's more like..who." Hermione said with a knowing face.

He thought one second than turned to Hermione.

"Pansy." They said together.

Ever since the Great Hall-scene Pansy had tried in as many different ways as possible to hurt, humiliate or kill Hermione.

For example, Pansy tried to hex Hermione's breakfast to smear all over her clothes and face. Unfortunately Hermione hid quickly under the table, after seeing Pansy with a wand and an evil grin on her face and it got all over Dean Tomas.

And after that Pansy tried to put a spell on Hermione's clothes to be unvisible but Hermione used _'protego'_ and Pansy had been naked the entire Potions-lesson.

Pansy also tried to poison her, strangle her, tackled her and stole her books.

Hermione thought it was rather annoying and wished the Slytherin Slut would leave her alone, but with a quick gesture with her wand she always got rid of her.

"How did she get in?" Hermione asked wondering, pinching her nose.

"We should change the password." Draco said, trying to look innocent.

Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked in amaze: "Did you give her the password? Why on earth would you do such a thing?"

"That was a very long time ago, Granger." Draco simply said, pulling a hand through his hair, making it even more dirty. "We'll talk about it later."

"No we won't." Hermione reacted annoyed. "Why would you give the password to that..that..skank?"

"Because that was in the time I had a desperate need for shagging and she was available." Draco answered, visibly tired of talking about Pansy. "That was before you. Please just let it go, Granger. It ment or means nothing. We just got to change the password."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

Than she grabbed her wand and pointed at the pile of Dungbombs. "_evanesco."_

It dissapeared.

"I'll run your bathwater." She said, trying not to sound to annoyed.

Draco raised his eyebrows. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not." Hermione said, trying to keep her voice normal. "It's just Pansy, for crying out loud."

Draco observed her for a moment, while she was busy with the water and soap. "Aah." He smirked. "You _are_ jealous."

"No I'm not." Hermione tried to laugh.

He came standing behind her and grabbed her by the waist. "You're so jealous."

"My god Malfoy, you are naked and you smell like a farm. Get off me." Hermione tried to get out of his grip but he held on tightly.

"Granger, you might be the top witch of Hogwarts," He said huskily in her ear, while unbuttoning her blouse. "But I can see through human emotions as easily as you study."

She turned around, still pinching her nose. "It's that why you can manipulate so easily?" She said.

He smirked. "For example."

She raised her eyebrows.

"That's fascinating." She replied dryly. "We'll talk about it more when you're not smelling like a pig-family."

And with a little power she pushed him into the bathtub.

"Are you coming in too, Granger?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

Hermione sighed and turned to him, taking off her blouse.

Draco's eyes got dark with desire as she peeled off all her clothing.

"Well, someone has to clean the mess." She smirked.

* * *

**I know it's a pretty pointless Chapter, but I'll try to make more sense with the rest of the chapters.**

**If you review me, I'll build a statue for you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello.**

**First of all, I now have a grammar/spelling checker, so hopefully the errors don't distract you anymore. Emon: Thank you so much )**

**Second of all, I absolutely had no idea you're not supposed to give personal responses to your reviewers, thanks for pointing that out. So I guess I have to stop that. But, I'll build some wonderful statues for you in my backyard and I thank you all! **

**And third... I am reading Harry Potter 6 (Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince) for the first time now, and I'm loving it. (I'm really a fan but I was planning to wait for the Dutch translation. But then, I didn't.) I suspect Harry/Ginny coming up and it's not even really boring. Maybe I'll write about those two later on.**

**I hope you enjoy the next chapter. **

**(WARNING: there is a very sexual scene down there, so read at your own risk! Just thought I'd warn ya.) **

The next night Hermione sat at the table in the Head's Room, bent over some poetry-books she borrowed from the library and her assignments in front of her. Her head was spinning with the variety of poetry and all the different essay's and assignments she had to make.

She knew Draco was at the Slytherin's Common Room, probably drinking Butterbeer and talking loudly with Blaise. She smiled. He was just craving for attention. She frowned however, when she thought of a certain well-known Slytherin slut down there as well. _Pansy_. Even when she thought it, she said it with anger and gritted teeth.

Today, before breakfast, she went down to the Slytherin Table. Pansy was sitting there, absently minded shoving food into her pug face.

"You'll be happy to know, that Draco got sprayed with your Dung bomb-spell, and not me." Hermione said grinning, with all the strength she had, while trying hard to restrain her jealousy.

Pansy looked at her, turned pale and shrieked: "Oh my poor Drakie!"

Hermione smiled. "Oh, he got over it real soon." She bent over a little so her face was next to Pansy's. "First I made all the dung bombs disappear and then I ran his bathwater." she continued with a soft voice, "Then I undressed and got into the tub with him myself, and I slowly began to wash him. He certainly seemed to like that." She laughed a little, as she taunted her. "And afterwards we got out of the tub, not wearing anything but towels and we had sex in front of the fireplace."

Then and there, another smut story was born, but it sure had been worth it.

Pansy had turned from pale to almost green with envy and angry she hissed through her teeth: "You.You..."

"Yes, Pansy. Me." Hermione had answered calmly. "He's not fucking you, he's fucking me. And you better well learn to deal with it."

Hermione grinned and enjoyed the memory of Pansy's face.

_Focus Hermione; focus on your study now._

She tried to shake the thought of her off and buried her nose back into the Wizard Poetry.

An hour later, Hermione was writing enthusiastically and when Draco entered the room she didn't even look up. Draco stood in the doorstep, watching her with his usual smirk. She had tried to make a ponytail but several strands fell down her face, that was a little flushed from the warmth in the common room and her enthusiasm.

"Stop watching me, Ferret." She said, still not letting go of her quill and not taking her eyes of her parchment.

"I like watching you, Goldie." Draco answered, referring to her status as the Golden Girl.

He slowly walked up to her.

"You know, Bookworm, _the fireplace_ was a nice touch." He said, still smirking.

Hermione's head flew up and her eyes grew wide. "What?"

Okay, so maybe she made up the fireplace; they actually had sex on the bathroom floor. Draco had grown impatient and Hermione had to admit it was kind of hot.

"Pansy came up to me." Draco said satisfied and slowly, tasting every word on his tongue. "She was crying and wanted to know if it was true."

Hermione held her breath. "And what did you tell her?"

Draco observed her, enjoying every minute of letting her be in doubt.

"That is was true."

Hermione was smart enough not to let out a sigh of relief, but deep inside she did a victory dance.

Draco walked even closer, so he was standing behind her and let his hands rest on her chair.

He bent down and mumbled while smelling her neck: "You understand you have to make it true, don't you, Bookworm?"

Slowly he started to kiss her neck with a trail of wet, soft kisses.

Hermione closed her eyes and tilted her head back, enjoying the feeling of Draco's warm lips down her neck.

She gasped when he bit her earlobe.

Draco smirked.

She got up from the chair and Draco saw the hunger in her eyes. That's what he liked so much about her.

Her lips came crashing onto his and she buried her hands in his platinum blonde hair.

God, she thought, even though I have him every night I still can't get enough of it.

While they were kissing he guided her towards the fireplace. He let go of her and sat down in a big comfy chair. "Undress." He said. It sounded more like a request than a command and he knew that if he had used his commanding voice, she wouldn't have obeyed. Now she did.

Slowly she unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her simple black bra, which Draco would usually find boring, but it suited Hermione.

Hermione felt Draco's eyes wandering over her as she pulled off her jeans as well. She stood there in front of him in her black bra and hipster and didn't even feel insecure about being half-naked while he was still dressed.

He eagerly watched her body as she came closer towards him. The flames in the fireplace accentuated and softened her curves and he loved the fact that she simply did what he had asked her.

"Granger, you're bloody gorgeous and you don't even have a clue." He said when she kneeled between his knees, put her hands on his upper thighs and lifted her face to him. She was flattered and smiled as he felt a rush of tenderness through his body.

He leaned in towards her and slowly started to kiss her again. Hermione lifted one hand to caress his neck while she bit his lower lip, causing him to slightly moan. His hands wondered all over her upper body.

Then she pushed him back in his chair and took off his shirt and started to kiss his abs, slightly biting it.

He closed his eyes. _I love that she's a biter. _

While she kept kissing and with one hand caressing his abs, she unbuttoned his jeans and before he knew it she had pulled it down to his ankles.

"Granger, what do you think you're doing?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"You'll see." She said with a smirk quite familiar to his and began to kiss his thighs.

He moaned in surprise as she kissed one thigh and ran her nails down his other.

Then without any warning, she had pulled down his satin silk boxers.

"Granger, what?...Oh Merlin..." Draco panted as she slowly began to run her tongue down his length. He hardened immediately.

He closed his eyes and let his head rest against the chair as she continued.

Hermione let her fingernails run down his thighs and wrapped her lips around the head. At the response she got she noticed that was a good thing and moved her tongue around it as well.

Draco gasped and she quite got the hang of it now.

_Oh Merlin, she's really working it down there_.

Soon he felt he couldn't hold on that much longer.

"Hermione, I'm about to..." He said, breathing heavily.

She looked up and chuckled at his flushed face, his eyes dark with lust for relief but still trying to restrain it.

He got out of the chair, kneeling before her so they were face to face.

He didn't wait for her answer, just simply began to stroke her legs, her thighs, her stomach, her neck and all the way down from her arms to her hands, while looking into her eyes, observing her reaction.

Their fingers entwined and they began to kiss. Draco pushed her down and crawled on top of her.

Hermione pulled him close and he began to place butterfly kisses all over her body. She sighed and closed her eyes as he gently stroked her through the thin fabric of her underwear. He caressed and kissed her and Hermione lost track of time until she felt she was about to come.

She wanted him and she sat up, pushing him up as well. She slid down his boxers as he unhooked her bra and slid down her hipster. He wanted to feel her close, no clothing whatsoever involved. After a little struggle they were both naked and Hermione gently sat on his lap.

He found her entrance and they both moaned as he entered.

Hermione began to move slowly and he buried his face in her neck, trying to delay his approaching orgasm.

Hermione increased her tempo and Draco's mouth came crashing onto hers as he grabbed her hips and pushed even deeper.

That got Hermione over the edge, and with a shudder she came.

Draco felt her clenching her muscles and with a last thrust he came, screaming her name.

"You screamed my name when you came, Blondie." Hermione said with a lazy satisfied smile on her face.

"Yes I was afraid you'd forgotten it during the heat of the moment, Granger." Draco said dryly.

They were lying in Draco's bed, both tired and satisfied.

"Tomorrow we have to do one assignment together, Blondie." Hermione said, cuddling up against him and kissing his neck for one last time, closing her eyes.

"Whatever you say, Bookworm. As long as I still find you in my bed every morning." Draco said, closing his eyes and drifting off.

"What is your favorite poem?" Hermione read out loud.

She was sitting at the table in the Head's Room with Draco, and was holding a parchment with questions.

Draco sat next to her, slouched, his long muscular legs on the table, smirking.

"You're the image of laziness, right now." Hermione said. "Pay attention."

"I only read two."

For their previous essay they had to come up with two different poems and write about the time and place it was written.

With this essay it was required to do it together. They had to ask the other questions about their interest and favorites in poetry and write an essay about why they thought the other person liked these. Today they were doing the questions. Hermione hated every minute of it. Because she was the smart one she had already written down the answers for Draco to analyze. Draco however, thought it was more fun to let her interview him.

"Well, pick one." Hermione said impatient. She had promised to meet Ron and Harry in the library later and Draco was unbelievably slow today. He probably was doing it on purpose to annoy her.

"What's with the rush, Bookworm? Don't you want a good grade?" Draco said with a grin.

"I'm supposed to meet Ron and Harry in the library."

Draco's face darkened. "I see."

Hermione gave him an amused look. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is a little jealous" She said with a small inward laugh.

"Well, I would _never _want to mess up your meeting, so it was a poem from Tecurp, a Wizard Poet." Draco said, not very good in hiding his annoyance.

"For he who believes, there is conquer. For he who fails, there is a second chance. For he who loses love, there is friendship. And so on."

Hermione wrote it down.

"What attracts you to this poem?"

Draco started to think and made hmm-noises.

"I guess the suggestion of always having different options attracts me." He simply stated for almost 1 minute.

"Wow. That's deep." Hermione replied dryly.

Eventually Hermione lost her patience. She threw the parchment on the table and stood up.

"Malfoy, I don't have time for this. Do this in your own time, not mine." And she left.

Flabbergasted Draco looked at the door. _Did she just leave him for Potty and Weasel?_

Cranky he grabbed a quill and, muttering curse words, he began to write.

"This better be good boys, I ditched Malfoy for you two and he is not going to be happy about it." Hermione said breezily, collapsing on a chair

Harry and Ron exchanged glares and grinned sheepish.

"Err...we kinda have girl-trouble." Ron confessed.

Hermione widened her eyes. "And you're asking _me_ for help?" She said, frowning.

"Well, you're our friend and a girl." Harry explained mumbling. "And it's weird to ask Ginny because she is my sister." Ron added helpful.

"Do you even noticed that I've been kissing Malfoy for the past few weeks? How can I possibly help you?"

And again Harry and Ron looked at each other and back to Hermione.

"Uh-oh."

"You honestly won't believe what they want me to do!" Hermione said indignantly when she came storming into Draco's bedroom.

Draco was lying on his bed and looked up with an irritated expression.

"No but frankly, I don't care either."

"They want me to write poems to the girls they like so that they can get the credit for it! And I can't even write poetry!" Hermione told him, ignoring his response.

Draco started laughing. "Well that's a whole new view on romance and poetry. Wait till I tell the Slytherin's how very Casanova-ish Potty and Weasel are."

Hermione froze for a minute.

"Please don't tell them, Draco." She said, almost pleading. "They would kill me if they found out I told you."

Draco raised one eyebrow, amused. "Hmm. I'll think about it. But first you have to make up for storming away from me like that."

**If you review, I'll fill my neighbor's gardens with statues of you people too!**


End file.
